dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 *Archive 17 July 2017 - September 2017 *Archive 18 October 2017 - February 2018 Karith/Regan The Three Broomsticks Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:48, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Rp...? So we never continued our RP with Norchelle and Constanza :( I wasn't sure if we were going to continue or not? And we didn't really talk about where we were going to have them go next, I think it was the Herbology professors office? Question So, I never heard back about Kamille and her interview. I assumed this mean't she didn't get the job as healer but I wasn't too sure. This wasn't too big of a deal, I just didn't want to assume things. :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:12, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh! It's no big deal, haha. Thankyou :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) Re: OOC I don't know too much about experimenting either :P It's not my forte haha, I guess we can just say that it didn't work out and we can RP them hanging out. They would make good friends! :) For Hope re: schedule Yeah, I just updated it. I can't do either match; I have Hufflepuff's seeker and no Slytherin player. Is there any one you can GM? Rp? I was wondering if you would be up for an rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:53, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Aw thankyou. I don't really have an exact pair in mind, but here are a few that may work... Jackson and Sam, Regan and Bianca or Gus, Clara and Oak, or any of your adults with Kamille Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:03, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Rp;-; Hey so you never got back to me about our rp with Norchelle and Constanza(if I’m spelling her name right)?? Nicholas I've been looking into RPing Nicholas, but to do that effectively, I kind of wanted to know: what's the current status of Terry (and by extension his relationship with the Bagmans?). I know he encountered Ash, but it didn't go very well. Did anything happen with them behind the scenes that I should know, or can I go with anything? Ollivander's Heyo ^_^ just wondering if you had time for a wand rp? 00:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Exciting So I took an idea that you had suggested and ran it by Carn and he said I should totally do it and I definitely want your help since you did something similar before/because it was your idea. I'll snag you on chat sometime today to explain more and see if you are down! Are you around? Because we need to talk. About a lot of things. Mucho stuffs. Big stuffs. Re: Ollivander's posted at the top in the main shop! thank youuuuuuuu 03:52, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RPs So I was thinking we could do a Rose/Regan RP at home and Regan could talk about her plans and Rose about the upcoming singing contest? Regan's also turning 17 so...we could throw that it maybe? Maybe Melinda and Eric or Elle and the kids? Any others? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :Only as scary as he needs to be. :P Probably more than Regan would like but less that terrifying unless Peter says or does something really stupid. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:34, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Will's Wand yissssssssss you're amazinggggg 22:14, March 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Homeschooling Personally, I'm alright with homeschooled students. I was thinking about it earlier, actually. The only little detail would be... how were they extended an invitation to attend Hogwarts as part of the program? If they're homeschooled, I'm guessing it'd work differently? If we can crack that, I wouldn't have any issues with it. :Go for it. Post Request In case you hadn't seen this yet we'll probably need Timothy to post here shortly if you wouldn't mind? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Dumbledore Living Arrangements Yes...I expect he had some sort of bed in the back of his office (which is rather large) and since most Headmasters seem to not have families...it's worked. That being said the Headmaster controls the school and all it's aspects so I imagine he could easily expand his living quarters fir what's needed. It wouldn't be that hard with magic to expand his tower and extra level or two...or not bother and just create more space inside (though that might be more risky given Hogwart's magical nature and how with students doing and learning spells magical expansions like that might more easily be messed up...? That's why I've always figured Hogwarts outside is Hogwarts inside without any of the expansion stuff except of course the Room of Requirement). Anyway...just thoughts. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: I'm up for either. We could do Mason/Eilis since Mason's single... again. 01:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Chatter Can we talk soon? There's no connection at school, unfortunately, and it'll be difficult for me to come online after school because I have commitments, but I really wanna finish our conversation from the other day. :I also really, really would like to RP with you. I was thinking Sterling/Frances or Constanza/Victoria, but it's up to you, I guess. RP Hiii <3 I was just wondering if you wanted to do a Tyrrell family rp with renelius and the kids. HAve them start buiding more of a relationship with amelia :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Gotcha Ah okay, I'll talk to Frost and see what she wants to do. Someone should probably do something about the wedding planning shop though if the owner is dead xD Doesn't seem to be that great of a thing to keep around if no one is there to run it :P But thanks for letting me know! User Talk:Blue Butter 02:45, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Family RP I posted with Ferlen and Rose and I also revised my last post here to do a couple posts about the party coming up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, April 12, 2018 (UTC) For Renee ... I know you stalk. You probably aren't interested. Or prefer to develop current characters. But I wanted to give it a go anyways. Never hurts, does it? xD p.s. Carn and I drew up potential plotlines for the Rockefellers. We should discuss that soon, probably. :P Flyingggg Heyo ^_^ so jaye was kind enough to tell me that you had a lesson plan for first year flying, so I was just wondering if you would be willing to let me use it as a guide? 23:52, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Dugbogs I finally got the Dugbog article finished and thought you might like a look. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Here! No need to apologize. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Max’s Wand That’s a perfect match for him! Thank you! ~ Thistle 20:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) For Jackson it's been a while hey, let me know when you can talk, because i feel like there's quite a bit to discuss if you're cool to? sorry that it's been a while and that i kind of just disappeared. i can talk about it more later in private. i hope you have been doing well. i've missed you. :) - kayleigh 19:11, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Owl for Regan help can we talk soon? RPs Sorry...not sure how I missed you post. Gabriel/Constanza would be interesting or maybe once we're done here Melinda/Mal? I assume they've seen one another occasionally but we haven't RPed them in forever. Any others we should get going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, May 1, 2018 (UTC) eileo started! - kayleigh 19:02, May 1, 2018 (UTC) RPs I think she would let Thomas know what's going on but I don't know we need to RP it out. I'd be fine with either or both those RPs...so maybe you can start Rose/Regan and I can find a place for Gabriel and Constanza. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Oopsie Oh! I didn’t even notice! I’ll make sure to update it when I get home, I’m on my phone right now User Talk:Blue Butter 15:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Obviously I have no idea what I’m doing xD User Talk:Blue Butter 16:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC)